cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Blams
Hello. I'm Commander Blams, the Forest Commander of the 501th Legion, and the 1474th Legion. Cadet Blams. When he was Cadet , Blams was one of the Best Sharpshooters of the Academy. After his test , the ARC Troopers said he will be the Forest Commander of the 501th Legion. Second Battle of Kamino. Clone Wars : When Commander Blams comed on visit on Kamino for his Inspection of the Forest Troopers , kamino whas attacked , by Trident Drills , Aqua Droids , Commando Droids , and some Magna Guards of General Grievous. Commander Blams have defend the most parts of the Clone Barracks , he losed there 47 mans. General Grievous lost there two of his Ligthsabers. and lost one leg, He escaped with help of Darth Tyranus ( Count Dooku ) Blams's Chrome Dupstep Guns. Blams got 2 Commander Blasters , he just changed them a bit so they got a little Dupstep sound and another Color , Thats why his legion is named : Chrome Lehion - Marine. Battle of Geonosis - SPACE - First time Blams was a Squadron Leader , it was anyway a great succes. He losed 3 Y-Wings of 50 . And Blams destroyed 478 Geonosian Fighters. and 2 Seperatist Blocades ! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsGqef8mWsA&list=UU7tdX4ssHgLBe5sExqDbhaA&index=5&feature=plcp (-- CWA : Games : Push for Point Rain --) Enjoy ! Battle of Umbara. Because of General Pong Krell , Blams losed many Forest ARF's so he become a normal Commander. He become now commander of the : Chrome Legion - Marine , with his Forest Legion and a brand new Clone Army : The Chromers ( Chromers where strong Troopers that got a more difficult Training then normal Clones ) He taked over 716 AirFields and helped Commander Cody and Obi-Wan Kenobi to capture the capital. On Umbara Blams losed 798 Man of the 100.000.000 : 348 Chome Trooper , 450 Forest Troopers. Battle of Kashyyyk. The Legion of Commander Blams must defend Kashyyyk with all costs ! Of his 250.000 Forest Troopers : He Loses 73.457 mans on the full Campaign. When Chancellor Palpatine said it was time for Order 66, Commander Blams has escaped in a Y-Wing, and went to Ryloth , but he comed back when he heard Wookie getting captured ( See End of Kashyyyk ) The End of Kashyyyk and Wookies. After Kashyyyk fell by 1.000 Star Detroyers , The Empire captured most Wookies. When he found 10 Wookies he have escort them to his Citadel on Ryloth , The Wookies become his most loyal Generals , and Partners in the Battles .... Commander Calins1Warrior. When order 66 started, and the majority of the Jedi were dead, Calins was never found back after the Battle of Mygeeto. When Blams helped the Rebellion to destroy the 2th Death Star, he found there Calins that was sabotaging the shield generator. Blams and Calins escaped with an Imperial Landing Craft. End of the Galactic Civil War. Commander Blams became with Calins and the rest of the troops the " Elite Temple Vanguards" and have protected the Temple for the rest of their lives. Thats what he thinked .... Read : http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Calins1Warrior For the WHOLE Story ! ^_^ Category:Male Characters